Still and video digital images with attached GPS data from a known recording device may be processed using known web-based systems for generating web-enabled maps overlaid with icons for accessing such digital images. Although these systems provide GPS data for the images on an individual and unrelated basis, no information is provided relating to GPS data occurring at times other than when the images are captured. In addition, no information is provided relating to GPS data occurring along a continuous path between points of capture.
GPS-based navigation systems are known which display the user's current location relative to a calculated route between two predetermined points. There are also systems known that record and display a user's route.
In addition, there are known user interfaces for displaying photos in a map where the photos are shown on the map according to location tags associated with the photo. However, these interfaces do not display path information associated with the photos or route information between the photos.
However, at present there are no known user interfaces for displaying and/or interacting with a map including a continuous path and multimedia associated with points along the path.